Maiko
Maiko — redgardzki kartograf na Stros M'kai. Charakterystyka Zafascynowany mapami kartograf, ceniący sobie swój kunszt i czas. Rzadko opuszcza swoją pracownię, w której wykonuje mapy na zamówienie, przez co rzadko też widuje kogokolwiek. Jest tak wciągnięty w świat swojego rzemiosła, że dopisuje sobie do niego swą filozofię: Są dobre, złe i obojętne mapy, nie powinno się większości wierzyć, bo mogą poprowadzić do zguby, a szczere mapy są rzadsze niż prawdziwy przyjaciel"Maps are like people, did you know that Cyrus? There are good maps, bad maps, indifferent maps. You shouldn't trust most maps, they'll lead you astray if you give them a chance. An honest map is rarer than a true friend, remember that, young sir.". Ostatnio stracił dużą część swych przychodów jako, że Kartograficzne Domy Hammerfell sprzedają marnej jakości kopie cudzych map, przez co Maiko zmuszony jest wytwarzać mapy dotyczące szczegółowych terytoriów, zamiast teraz pospolitych map ogólnych, przykładowo wyspy Stros M'kai. Do swych zarobków dolicza sobie czynsz, który płaci mu Nora Przemytników za przebywanie w jego piwnicyDialog z Maiko. Stary Redgard, w odróżnieniu od reszty mieszkańców Portu HundingDialog z Mariah, Sioną i Krisandrą, jest kompletnie nieświadomy nielegalnych interesów prowadzonych pod deskami jego podłogi, nie jest zresztą zbytnio tym zainteresowany mówiąc, że cokolwiek ci młodzieńcy tam robią to jest wyłącznie ich sprawa, zwłaszcza że siedzą cicho i zawsze płacą na czas. Jak większość nie znosi on gubernatora i cesarskiej okupacji, ale woli siedzieć cicho wiedząc, że niebezpiecznie jest występować przeciw tyranom, chce ostatnie lata swego życia spędzić robiąc to co kocha, czyli mapy. Jego brak zainteresowania szczegółami niedawnych wydarzeń sprawia, że nie wie on nic o Lidze Niespokojnych myląc ją nawet z Ligą Niepokoju. Szczerze nienawidzi legendy o Naczyniu z Lillandril, uważając ją za bajkę przez którą do znużenia musiał kolejnym poszukiwaczom skarbów wykreślać tę samą mapę na podstawie tej samej książki. Dochodzi nawet do tego, że jest przerażony widokiem tejże księgi, której kopia wielokrotnie była sprzedawana przez J'Ffera, któremu zawiedzeni łowcy przygód zwracali ciągle tę samą kopię. Jest tak znużony całą tą sytuacją, że oferuje Cyrusowi mapę, ale miast zwykłej zapłaty żąda tej księgi, by chytry Khajiicki księgarz nie mógł mu więcej zatruwać życia. Jeśli młody Redgard mu odmówi wypędza Redgarda, klnąc na elfy i ich pseudo-tajemnicze ścieżki. Jeśli jednak bohater zgodzi się oddać księgę, Maiko wykona rzeczoną mapęWydarzenia z gry Redguard, po ukończeniu mimo wszystko chwaląc zdolności pisarza, który według niego był kartografem prawdopodobnie szkoły Mandri'ego. Stary kartograf uważa, że legenda jest bzdurą, a łowcy skarbów powinni zająć się realnymi sprawunkami, takimi jak sieć jaskiń ciągnących się pod całą wyspą, czy największymi w Hammerfell krasnoludzkimi ruinami, których twórców tajemniczo zabrała historia tysiące lat wstecz. Ale miast słyszeć o młodych, których by zainteresowało tajemnicze zniknięcie krasnoludów, kartograf ciągle słyszy o tych elfach. Historia Od lat żyjący na wyspie kartograf, którego całym życiem jest jego rzemiosło. Mimo że jak wielu cierpi z powodów zmian politycznych w Hammerfell, nie waży się wypowiadać na ten temat. Całkiem niedawno wynajął on swoją piwnicę jakimś młodzieńcom, nie wiedząc że założą oni tam Norę Przemytniczą. Choć nienawidzi mitu o skarbie okrętu z Lillandril, przysporzył się do odnalezienia tego potężnego artefaktu, wykreślając część mapy doń prowadzącej dla odkrywcy Naczynia, Cyrusa. Zadania * Naczynie z Lillandril - odnajdź zaginiony elficki artefakt Przypisy de:Maiko en:Maiko ru:Майко К'Елмар Kategoria:Redguard: Postacie Kategoria:Redguard: Mężczyźni Kategoria:Redguard: Redgardowie